


Oops

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Dom Loki, Daddy Kink, F/M, God of Mischief, Little, Little Space, Oops, Subspace, Teasing, daddy dom, dd/lg, riding face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: A one shot taken from two imagines: Imagine that you accidentally call Loki Daddy in front of your parents. They are horrified, you are embarrassed, but Loki just grins.Imagine Loki demanding you sit on his face.





	Oops

Jo rolled over in bed, for a split second she forgot where she was. Then it came flooding back to her, she’d went back to visit her parents for the weekend with her boyfriend, Loki. It was the last day, they were heading home after breakfast.

She rolled onto her side and found Loki was awake, looking at her with a big smile.

‘Morning, baby girl.’ He purred and reached out to stroke her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

‘Morning, Daddy.’ She blushed.

‘You know, I am craving a delicious breakfast.’ He winked at her, making her stomach lurch as she knew by his tone of his intentions. He wasn’t meaning  _normal_  breakfast.

Loki’s hand trailed down her body and slipped under her night gown. She wasn’t wearing any underwear, making Loki groan as he slid his hand between her thighs, cupping her. That alone was enough to arouse her. Then again, she was almost always aroused when simply in his presence.

He leaned in closer and kissed her on the lips, gentle at first and then becoming urgent as he started rubbing his hand between her thighs. He could feel her becoming more and more aroused when he slipped his fingers through her folds. 

‘Mmmm. Come on, little one.’ Loki moved and lay on his back, he motioned for her to sit over him.

‘Wh… What, Daddy?’ She asked, voice trembling slightly.

‘Come on. Sit on my face. Daddy wants to make you dance on his tongue.’ He grinned.

Her eyes widened, cheeks turning bright red at the same time. That was something they’d not done before. Sure he had eaten her out plenty of times, but never in _that_  position.

‘I won’t tell you again, baby girl. Sit on Daddy’s face or you will be spanked. Don’t want to make too much noise for your parents to hear, now do we?’ He spoke deep, his voice incredibly sultry and husky.

With a trembling body, Jo scrambled up and swung her leg over her Daddy’s chest. She was really hesitant about straddling his face. But Loki gave her a growl, grabbed her thighs and tugged her up over his face.

He held her tightly and pulled her own onto him. As soon as she felt his warm breath against her she was a goner. She let out a moan and pushed her hips down against his mouth. His tongue was slow to start with, the tip exploring through her folds, enjoying her arousal that was already there. He dipped his tongue into her very slightly, then flicked back up and over her clit.

‘Oh, god.’ Jo cried out, biting her lip to try and keep quiet. She reached out and grabbed the headboard to hold on to as Loki kept her firmly down on his face.

Loki moaned in delight while his tongue slid skilfully around her clit, then further down to suck up her juices as she started to come. He thrust his tongue in as far as he could, wiggling it around making her squeal and writhe on top of him. His arms clamped harder around her thighs, growling at her to keep still. His nose pressed against her clit as he kept thrusting his tongue into her, Jo couldn’t believe how long his tongue was and how  _good_  it felt.

‘Daddy!!!’ She hissed, trying to keep quiet but wanting to just scream from the top of her lungs as she grinded down against his face.

Loki slurped up as much of her as possible, her juices covered his face. He couldn’t get enough and wouldn’t let her move, even though she became extremely sensitive and tried to get off. Loki just tightened his arms and wouldn’t allow her to move at all. Forcing her into multiple orgasms until she was mumbling incoherent words and almost collapsing.

There was something so incredibly erotic about being on top of Loki’s face, yet him still being in complete control and forcing her to come repeatedly.

Eventually, Loki allowed her to roll off him. She was completely spent and her body was still shaking when Loki wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against his body. She blushed from her chest up when she saw her own juices glistening on Loki’s face, not quite believing how messy she’d been.

‘You are delicious, baby girl.’ Loki growled and kissed her hard, making her taste herself on his lips and tongue.

  
After showering, getting dressed and packing everything up they went to join Jo’s parents in the kitchen for breakfast.

Jo was still feeling on cloud nine after Loki making her come like that. She still felt dazed and like she was in little space. Which wasn’t always a good thing. She was very clingy and insisted on sitting on Loki’s lap while they ate at the table, claiming it would save her Mother from dragging a spare chair down from upstairs.

Loki sensed she was still in her little space. He couldn’t resist hand feeding her some of her breakfast, luckily her parents just thought it was cute how in love they were.

Until a little slip up happened.

Loki poured Jo some more orange juice from the jug into her glass and slid it towards her.

‘Make sure you drink plenty, love. We have a long journey back home.’ He said, kissing her temple.

‘Thank you, Daddy.’

It slipped out  _so_  easily, before she had a chance to even think about it. But as soon as she said it, she froze. The realisation hit her like a ton of bricks.

Her parents froze as well, not quite believing what they just heard. Her father’s spoon of cereal was halted mid-way to his mouth, his eyes wide, looking at his daughter on her boyfriend’s lap opposite him. Her mother looked just as horrified.

Jo wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. Her cheeks were bright red, more than Loki had ever seen before. She had instantly snapped out of her little space after that, feeling utterly mortified.

Loki continued eating his toast, a big grin on his face as he looked like the cat that got the cream. His eyes were twinkling with mischievousness, he couldn’t resist it.

‘You’re welcome, baby girl.’ He purred, giving her side a squeeze.

It was safe to say it was very awkward while they continued to eat breakfast. Jo ate as fast as she possibly could, hoping to make a quick escape. But Loki, enjoying the fun, took his sweet time. Savouring every single bite before he eventually finished.

Jo’s father was first to move, grabbing everyone’s plates and going to the sink without saying anything.

‘We better get moving.’ Loki said, standing up as well with Jo.

‘I… Uhm, mum, I’m sorry. That was’

‘No, no. It’s fine.’ Her mother said quickly, stopping her from explaining. Not that Jo knew what she was going to say anyway.

Loki packed the car with their things while Jo said an awkward goodbye to her parents, not saying much aside from thanks for the weekend and love you. Then she rushed to the car and jumped in, hiding her face in her hands instantly with a groan.

‘It was wonderful to meet you both. You should come down to London soon for the weekend, allow us to repay you for this lovely weekend.’ Loki said politely as he shook her parents’ hands as if nothing had happened.

‘You too… Thank you.’ Her mother said, not quite sure what else to say.

Her father said nothing, just shook hands with Loki and gave him a look. Loki just smirked, unable to hide his amusement at the entire situation.

When Loki got into the car, he put his hand to the back of Jo’s neck and stroked her skin softly.

‘Well, that was quite an amusing morning. Don’t you think, little one?’ He chuckled.

She just groaned again in response.

‘Put your seatbelt on.’ He said firmly, turning the engine on.

She said nothing as she sat back and put on her seatbelt. Then she looked at Loki, who was just staring back at her intently.

‘Please tell me that did not happen. It was just a bad dream.’ She pleaded.

‘Ohh it was very much real, darling. At least now your parents know you’re in good, capable hands.’ He grinned and put the car into gear before taking off down the road.


End file.
